User talk:Surlyanduncouth
Hello, Surlyanduncouth. Thank you for your to the File:Icon guitar.gif page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Five Dog (Talk) 14:24, October 31, 2009 RE:HUD icons for various weapons That sounds like a good idea. I see that you've already started to upload them. They're really nice quality! :) These might help us out a lot. Thanks. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 16:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Preview Hey, buddy! First, I just want to say fantastic job with the editing and such, you're doing great! However, as you edit small things and continue to press "save page", it adds another edit to an already cramped list. Editing pages is perfectly fine, but several saved small changes in a row fills up the recent edits and it is rather frustrating to see. So, in light of that, if you are going to edit your page, templates, achievements, or anything for that matter, you need to edit the page and press "preview" instead. Once in the preview mode, you can review your edit and check for errors. Then you can make sure that you haven't excluded anything. If you have, just edit it in, and press preview again. Once you are satisfied with the preview, then press "save page". Try to keep your edit count to one page at a time as low as possible. Seeing one large edit is far better than seeing several small edits. :) Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 19:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Health items template Wow! I must say, that really enhances the healing items template. It looks so beautiful and professional now. It'd be great to see all the templates look like that. :) Keep up the great work! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Adding clears Thanks for the tip about adding clears i didn't notice that! :) Th3ProphetMan 08:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Monstercreatures.wikia.com Hey Surly! Me and Gadget3000 made the Monsters wiki. We were wondering if you would like to help. The wiki is about, you guessed it, monsters. Of any kind, really. So, if you want to, the web address is monstercreatures.wikia.com Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 18:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC)